booksofbayernfandomcom-20200214-history
Bayern
Bayern is the central country in which the majority of The Books of Bayern series takes place. All Bayern have brunette hair. HistoryCategory:Kingdom Bayern has a long history of launching successful wars with almost every country that touched its borders, providing it with vast wealth. However, when the current King of Bayern lost his father and brothers to the Eastern War, he resolved to be more peaceful in his dealings with other nations. Without wars to maintain his country's vast wealth, he successfully invested in mining gold in the Bavara Mountains. Consequently, he claimed the majority of the mountains for Bayern, leaving little protection for the neighboring kingdom of Kildenree should Bayern ever choose to invade. To avoid a potential war, Prime Minister Odaccar was sent to meet with the King and Queen of Kildenree where they arranged a marriage between Bayern's Crown Prince Geric and Princess Anidori of Kildenree once the latter turned sixteen. Culture * Bayern people love to dye their clothes with bright, vivid colors. They wear tunics with loose sleeves, separate skirts, and usually head scarves or hats. * Bayern hangs the bodies of its most severe criminals on the walls of its cities as a deterrent to future criminals. * Many Bayern nobles taxidermy and display deceased pets and and hunting trophies. * Bayern women, and sometimes children, accompany their soldiers to the battlefield. While they do not usually take part in the fighting, they stay nearby to provide the male members of their families extra motivation to win. * As a warlike country, Bayern requires each village to provide a hundred-band of men that may be called upon to fight in any war Bayern enters. This arrangement makes it difficult for enemies to infiltrate their ranks, as the village men know each other well and will consequently spot an intruder easily. * In order to earn a javelin and shield and thus be considered part of the community, Bayern city boys take part of a ceremony that consists of dancing blindfolded within a ring of sharp javelins. It is honorable if they survive the dance untouched, but they receive their javelins anyway unless they die- which does occasionally happen. Significant Places * [[Lake Meginhard|'Lake Meginhard']]'-' A grand manor where it became traditional for the royal family to hold their weddings, including the King of Bayern. This is where Selia almost marries Prince Geric. * 'The Capital City-' True to its name, this city is the capital of Bayern. Resting atop the tallest hill, the city is encircled by a stone wall that is five men high. The buildings grow as tall as four stories as they get closer to the city, leading the eye up to its highest point where the palace is located. The architecture includes turrets and red tile roofs topped with iron spikes. * 'Thumbprint of the Gods-' a public square in the capital where Ani and Geric hold their wedding. Although no one remembers how it got its name, according to legend, sacred horses would speak in the gods' voices to the kings of old here. * 'The Palace-' Built for defense, the Palace of Bayern is a fortress-like castle made of pale stones located in the center of the capital city. It is home to the royal family and respected servants. Trivia * Bayern is loosely based off of Grimm Germany. * The Eastern War that killed the King of Bayern's father and brothers was likely against Tira. Category:Places Category:Bayern